


Джулия знает

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Джулия знает: все это так по-человечески и глупо. Но еще она уверена, что такой путь один из самых верных.





	Джулия знает

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена после серии 4.06. Возможный разговор Джулии и Квентина после всего произошедшего.

Когда Монстр исчезает, Квентин медленно, слегка пошатываясь, выходит прочь из комнаты: оглушенный, вымотанный после своей неожиданно сильной, концентрированной вспышки гнева.

Джулии и раньше было несложно читать его эмоции, но сейчас она слишком ярко чувствует их отголоски. Почти как тогда, на старте неудачной карьеры богини, когда она все не могла сосредоточиться, потому что отчетливо слышала их всех: Кэйди, Элиота, Марго и Квентина… особенно Квентина. Теперь же она как-то по-новому, совсем по-иному переживает ту боль и отчаяние, которые он старается замаскировать под видом сосредоточенной задумчивости. Минуту назад она и сама не дышала, пока Монстр сжимал пальцы на шее Квентина, который — Джулия знала это — не блефует о том, что готов умереть. И как же чертовски ему было страшно в этот момент: до боли, до дрожи, до полного онемения.

Но она готова была поклясться, что Квентин боится не за себя.

Пока Джулия собирает рассыпанные по полу таблетки, он гремит чем-то в кухне, открывая и закрывая шкафчики, звенит посудой. Когда она выходит, то застает его сидящим за столом и растерянно глядящим на осколки чашки на полу.

— Наверное, лучше я приготовлю чай, ладно? — предлагает Джулия, подходя ближе.

— Уже не нужно, — вздыхает Квентин, качая головой. — Я, кажется, передумал.

— Разбить что-нибудь — это неплохой способ, но помогает, к сожалению, очень ненадолго, — говорит она и садится напротив, положив руки на стол.

— Ты права, — кивает Квентин и поворачивается лицом к Джулии, а затем достает сигареты и закуривает. Он все еще делает это неловко, словно лишь недавно начал, даже фильтр обхватывает губами неуверенно, с опаской. Джулия тоже тянется к пачке, щелкает зажигалкой. Какое-то время они молчат: Квентин изучает пространство перед собой, Джулия смотрит на него, ощущая неожиданно сильный прилив нежности, желание его обнять, ведь раньше они часто так поддерживали друг друга.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь спросить то же, что и Монстр? — вдруг нарушает молчание Квентин. Голос у него тихий, в нем больше нет былого напора и ярости, лишь бесконечная усталость.

— Нет, я понимаю, почему ты это делаешь, — выпустив дым в потолок, отвечает она. — Точнее, считала, что понимаю, но не могла представить, что ты любишь его настолько сильно.

— Я тоже не мог представить, — признается Квентин, уголок его рта дергается в неуверенной полуулыбке. — Мы провели там в прошлом вместе пятьдесят лет, а мне этого оказалось мало.

— А ему? — осторожно спрашивает Джулия, глядя на него прямо и забыв в очередной раз затянуться. Еще тогда, во время их коллективного квеста Квентин в общих чертах рассказывал об их с Элиотом задании, но особо подробностями не делился, сославшись на то, что почти ничего не помнит. И уж точно никак не комментировал произошедшее, очевидно решив переживать все это самостоятельно. Даже после недавней неудачной попытки заточить Монстра обратно в Темный замок, на вопрос, почему он уверен, что Элиот жив, Квентин лишь упрямо сжал губы. «Просто знаю», — вот и все, что он сказал.

— Не думаю, что здесь Элиот выбрал бы меня снова, — говорит Квентин спокойно и отводит взгляд. — Но это неважно сейчас, мне просто нужно спасти его, понимаешь?

— Так же как и ему было важно спасти тебя, — мягко говорит Джулия, накрыв его руку своей. — Кью, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень сильно горжусь тобой.

— Даже если я готов поставить весь мир под угрозу ради одного человека? — усмехается Квентин, глядя ей в глаза, и тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

— Да, — кивает Джулия. — Даже в этом случае, особенно в этом.

Она видела Квентина разным. Помнит, как сильно, болезненно он был влюблен в нее когда-то, как злился, таил обиду за то, что Джулия не отвечает на его чувства. Помнит, как он боролся за Элис и каким упорным был в желании вернуть магию. Но таким, пожалуй, она видит его впервые. Полным отчаянной, обреченной решимости человека, который поставил на кон все, даже не зная, что может получить в результате.

— Пока что я чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным, — Квентин медленно моргает, смотрит в стол, а затем снова поднимает взгляд на Джулию. — Мне кажется, я многое не успел ему сказать… здесь, в этой жизни.

— Ты еще сделаешь это, — говорит она, легко сжимая его пальцы. — Мы постараемся, чтобы у тебя была эта возможность, ладно?

— Спасибо, — кивает Квентин и устало трет лицо руками. — Я правда… не думаю, что справлюсь без тебя. Хоть ты и не в восторге от такого хода событий.

— Все в порядке, Кью, — говорит Джулия с улыбкой. — Я тебя понимаю.

В конце концов, разве не она сама отказалась быть богиней и потратила все силы не ради какой-то высокой цели, а ради дорогих ей людей, ради Квентина.

Она бы, не раздумывая, сделала это снова.

Джулия знает: все это так по-человечески и глупо. Но еще она уверена, что такой путь один из самых верных.


End file.
